


Blind

by Firelizard46



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Incest, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: Connor blames himself for Murphy's accident, and is slowly trying to push his now blind brother away. Things happen that quickly change his mind, but can Connor get to his brother/lover in time?





	1. Chapter 1

"He's blind," the doctor says, looking first at Il Duce and then at Connor MacManus.

  
"What?" Il Duce asks, standing up and walking over to the side of the bed Murphy is lying on. "Is it permit?"

  
"I don't know. Only time will tell if he will get his sight back or not," the doctor says, grabbing his bag. "I'll be back tomorrow. Call me if he wakes up."

  
"I'll walk ye out," Il Duce says, heading out of the bedroom.

  
As the doctor heads out the room, he stops beside Connor, who’s just standing by the door staring at the unconscious Murphy. "He'll be ok," the doctor says, putting his hand on Connor's shoulder.

  
"How do you know that?" Connor says, sinking to the floor. "He's blind. How is he going to be ok, when he is blind?"

  
"He's got you," the doctor says, which makes Connor look up. "He's going to need you now more than ever before."

  
As the doctor walks out the door, Connor stands up and walks over to the bed. At first he just stands there and looks at Murphy laying there on the bed, not moving, but Connor eventually lies down on the bed not to his twin. It takes only a few minutes for Connor to be fast asleep because he hasn't slept at all since the night Murphy got hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not going to work. It's jus another of ye stupid plans," Murphy says as Conner drives them to their next target.

  
"My plans are not stupid, and they always work," Connor says.

  
"When have they ever worked, Con?" Murphy says, looking at a map of New York. "Slow down. We're almost there." The MacManus twins pulled over a block away from their target's house. "I think we should wait until some other night," Murphy says suddenly.

  
"Not again, Murph. Ye said the same thing the last time, and everything went fine. Yer just nervous," Connor says, giving Murphy a quick hug.

  
As Murphy walks towards the back, Connor walks towards the front. Connor waits a few seconds before going through the front door. He is instantly greeted by several armed guys and starts taking them out. Once he has killed everyone, he heads towards the back, feeling worried because Murphy hadn't showed up.

  
As Connor walks through the door to the kitchen, the sight he sees horrifies him. There is a big, strong man holding his twin by the hair and pressing a knife to Murphy's throat.

"Let him go," Connor says, stepping closer to the man and Murphy.

  
"Don't come any closer, or I'll kill him right now," the man says, pulling Murphy with him into the back yard.

  
"Let go of him," Connor says again, following them into the back yard.

  
"I told you not to come any closer," the man yells. Before Connor could do anything the man brought the knife up to Murphy's eyes and slashed them. Connor could tell Murphy is hurting and wants to scream out, but he doesn't.

  
"Con," Murphy says softly before sinking down to the ground.

  
"Murph!" Connor yells, waking up covered in sweat.

  
"Is everything ok?" Il Duce asks from the doorway.

  
"Yeah," Connor says softly.

  
"You dreamed about the accident, didn't you?" Il Duce asks, walking over to the bed. Connor just nods, and Il Duce wraps his arms around Connor. "He's home and safe. He's alive, and that's all that matters."

  
"It's my fault this happened. He told me several times to wait to do it, but I didn't listen," Connor says, fighting back his tears.

  
"It's not yer fault," Murphy's voice says weakly from beside Connor.

  
"Murph?" Connor asks, turning to Murphy.

  
"Con," Murphy says really weakly.

  
"I'll go call the doctor and get some food and drink for him," Il Duce says, running out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish we could check right now if you are permanently blind or not, but we have to wait for the wound to heal, so I can remove the stitches," the doctor says, leaning over Murphy and checking the stitches.

  
"How long will that take?" Il Duce asks from behind Conner, whose sitting on the bed next to his twin.

  
"About a week if none of the stitches break," the doctor says, touching Murphy's forehead, which Conner notices makes Murphy flinch.

  
"How big of a chance is there that I will be blind?" Murphy asks, his voice is still a little weak sounding.

  
"I'm not going to lie to you. There is a ninety-five percent chance you will be blind. I, I mean we all hope you will be one of the lucky five percent," the doctor says, looking up and locking eyes with Connor. Just to look at Murphy, you would think he is perfectly calm, but Connor can feel Murphy shaking next to him. Without even having to think about it, Connor reaches out and grabs Murphy's hand. "I suggest you get some food in you and then rest. Sleep is the best thing for your body right now," the doctor says before walking out the door and leaving.

"I brought some chicken broth," Il Duce says.

  
"Da?" Murphy asks.

  
"I'm right here," Il Duce says, walking to the free side of the bed and grabbing Murphy's hand.

  
"Can we be alone?" Murphy asks, shifting a little to get more comfortable.

  
"Of course, Murphy. Just yell if ye need anything," Il Duce says, leaning down and kissing the top of Murphy's head before leaving.

  
"Thanks, Da," Murphy says softly.

  
"Ye need to eat before going back to sleep, Murph," Connor says, getting up and grabbing the broth. With one hand Connor helps Murphy sit up against the headboard, and with the other, Connor helps Murphy hold the broth to his mouth. Murphy was only able to drink half of the broth, which Connor is worried about.

  
"I'm tired, Con. I'll eat more later," Murphy says weakly.

  
"I'm just worried about ye, Murph. Ye have been out for two days, and ye didn't drink or eat anything for two days," Connor says, setting the broth on the end table.

  
"Ye sound like ye haven't eaten in two days," Murphy says, chuckling when Connor's stomach growls.

  
"When I did eat, it didn't stay down. I was too worried and stressed to eat," Connor says, chuckling as well.

  
"Can ye finish the broth then? I would hate for it to get cold," Murphy says, laying back down and rolling over to face Connor.

  
"Yeah. I'll finish it for ye. Please, Murph, rest now," Connor says, brushing Murphy's bangs out of his face.

  
"I'm too scared that I'll dream about that night," Murphy says, his voice sounding small and weak, which is so unlike him.

  
"I'm here for ye," Connor says, lying down next to Connor after finishing off the broth.

  
"I wish I could see ye. Yer face was pure horror the last time I saw it, and now it's etched into my mind," Murphy says, fighting his tears and sobs.

  
"Ye will see my face again. Ye have to," Connor says, pulling Murphy's body completely against him. Connor couldn't hold back his sadness any more, especially when he felt Murphy's tears on his chest. Connor is not surprised that Murphy fell asleep before him because Murphy was always the first one asleep, unless Connor was sick or injured.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor hates seeing Murphy so dependent on others because Murphy never was until now, and Connor blames himself. Connor knows it's stupid, but he is getting really mad and tired of having to help Murphy every day.

  
"I can’t do this anymore, Da," Connor says, sitting down across from Il Duce.

  
"What?" Il Duce asks, looking up from his newspaper.

  
"I can’t do it anymore. It's driving me crazy," Connor says, burying his face in his hands.

  
"I know it's hard Connor, but Murphy needs ye," Il Duce says, moving Connor's hands and staring into Conner's eyes.

  
"I can’t, Da. All I think about when I see him and help him is that he is blind because of me," Connor says, tears falling down his face.

  
"It's not yer fault," Il Duce says, getting up, walking over to Connor, and placing his hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor and Il Duce both jump when the kitchen door that leads outside is slammed open. Five people run into the room and point guns at Connor and Il Duce.

  
"What is going on?" Il Duce yells, stepping in front of Connor.

  
"Your sons killed my baby brother. Now I'll kill the youngest of your boy," the man in the middle says, stepping towards Connor. "Where is he?"

  
"I'm right here," Connor says, stepping out from behind Il Duce.

  
"You are not the youngest, Connor MacManus. Where is your younger twin? Murphy, right?" the man asks, sitting down at the table.

  
"I'm the younger twin," Connor says, trying to make his voice sound strong but not succeeding very well.

  
The man turns to the man closest to the door leading out of the kitchen. "Find him," the man orders. Connor, without a second thought, lunged for the man walking towards the door. The man easily dodges Connor and hits him with his gun, knocking Connor out. Connor can here Il Duce yell his name before he hits the ground and blacks out.

  
"Connor, wake up. What the fuck happened? Connor you need to wake up," says a voice that isn't familiar. Connor slowly opens his eyes and a face appears above him. "Connor? Can you hear me? Can you see me?"

  
"Smecker?" Connor asks, blinking to focus his eyes.

  
"Yes, it is me. Can you see me ok?"

  
"Yeah. My head hurts."

  
"It will for a while. Sit up slowly."

  
"What...," Connor starts, confused, but then what happened came flooding back to him. "Murph!" Connor yells, running out of the room and to the bedroom.

  
Connor throws open the door to find Il Duce kneeling in the middle of the room, hugging Murphy's pea coat to his face. The room is completely torn apart as if Murphy had put up a fight.

  
"No," Connor chokes out, dropping to his knees beside the bed. Connor doesn't even react when Il Duce gets up and wraps his arms around Connor.

  
"I'm sorry, Connor," Agent Smecker says, standing in the doorway.

  
"He can’t be dead," Connor whispers.

  
"Connor...," Il Duce starts says, but Connor quickly interrupts him.

  
"Why would they take him if they plan on killing him right away? He may still be alive," Connor says, turning to face Il Duce and Agent Smecker.

  
"Connor, I know ye want to believe he is alive, but ye need to accept that he might not be," Il Duce says, kneeling in front of Connor.

  
"Ye need to have faith," Connor shouts, standing up and pushing past Agent Smecker.

  
"Where are you going, Connor?" Agent Smecker asks, following Connor into the front room.

  
"I'm going to find the man who took my brother," Connor says, searching through a stack of paper on the table. "Where is that photo?"

  
"It was right on top," Il Duce says, walking into the room.

  
"Damn. That man must have taken it," Connor says. "There goes our only lead.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor has never liked playing the waiting game, but when it involves his twin, the love of his life, missing, it is starting to drive him insane.

  
"Damn it," Connor curses for the hundredth time.

  
"It's only been a day, son. It's going to take longer than that for Smecker to find to find a lead," Il Duce says. Right after Il Duce spoke, the phone rang and only Smecker knows the number.

  
"Ye get it," Connor says, sitting down on the couch. Conner's hand lands on something lying on the couch next to him. When Connor looks at the object, he feels tears spring to his eyes. It is Murphy's pea coat. Connor picks it up and is surprised to find no blood on it.

  
"I washed it. I figured he wouldn't want the blood stained on it," Il Duce says. "Sorry. I was talking to Connor." Connor just sits there, holding Murphy's coat, as Il Duce talks on the phone. "What? What hospital? I don't care if I'm a wanted man," Il Duce says after a long pause, which makes Connor look up. "Agent Smecker, tell me what hospital my son is in!"

  
"What?" Connor asks, jumping up and running over to Il Duce. Conner gets mad when Il Duce hushes him as he writes an address down.

  
"I got it. Yes, we'll wait for you to get here. Yeah, I'll explain all you have already told me to Connor. Please hurry," Il Duce says then hangs up.

  
"What happened? Is Murphy ok? Did he find Murphy? Is he ok? Are his kidnappers dead? Where," Connor asks until Il Duce stops him.

  
"Murphy's alive. He's at the Saint Jension Hospital. There was an accident that Smecker was called to handle," Il Duce says.

  
"So?" Connor asks.

  
"It was a van and a semi. A bound, gagged, and blind man was found in the back of the van, Connor. Smecker went and checked himself when he heard about it. It's Murphy. He has Murphy under protection just in case anyone else wishes us harm," Il Duce says. Connor can feel the tears coming and doesn't fight them. Connor has never felt so happy. "Smecker is coming to take us to him."

"Won't we be arrested?" Connor asks.

  
"It's not a normal hospital. Everyone there has sworn to secrecy. Once Murphy is healed enough to move, we're going back to Ireland," Il Duce says.

  
"What about our mission?" Connor asks.

  
"We need to lay low for a while. Murphy getting kidnapped is proof of that. You might want to pack up your things. I know you will want to stay with him," Il Duce says. "I know there are more than brotherly love between you two. He'll need you there with him."

  
"How did you find out? We were always so careful around other people," Connor says, feeling panicked that his dad knows his and Murphy's secret.

  
"The way you guys look at each other, and the way you guys act around each other. Your protectiveness over him was a big clue, it screams more than brother," Il Duce says, touching Connor's shoulder, which makes Connor flinch.

  
"I'm sorry," Connor says quickly, voice filled with panic.

  
"I don't care that you guys are more than brothers. All I care about is you two being happy. If that means you being together, then so be it," Il Duce says, pulling Connor into a hug. "Go pack your stuff. Smecker should be here soon to take us to him. You might want to pack some clothes and things for Murphy as well."

  
Connor nods and walks to the room him and Murphy would have shared in their new apartment. He quickly packs his and Murphy's bags with clothes. He smiles as he grabs the worn out sketchbook Murphy always had with him. His smile widens as he opens it to the first page and sees a drawing of him, lying asleep on the couch in one of their old apartments.

  
"Maybe the police should hire Murphy to draw their suspects," Smecker's voice says from behind Connor, making Connor Jump. "Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, Connor."

  
"It's ok. I let myself zone out," Connor says, putting the sketch book and pencil case into Murphy's bag.

  
"You ready to see Murphy?" Smecker asks.

  
"I've been ready since he was taken," Connor says, grabbing the two bags and turning to face Smecker. It wasn't a very long drive to the hospital, though it felt long to Connor. Connor follows slowly behind Il Duce and Smecker as they walk to Murphy's private hospital room. As they get to the door, a doctor walks out, and Connor can hear Murphy cursing and throwing things at the door. The doctor freezes and stares past Il Duce and Smecker and right at Connor.

  
"You better go in alone first. He won't let anyone see him, and he keeps calling for you," the doctor says before walking away. Connor looks quickly to Il Duce, afraid his feelings would be hurt, instead Il Duce just smiles and nods at him. Connor hugs his dad really quick before walking into Murphy's room.

  
"Why are ye giving the doctors problems, Murph?" Connor asks as he sees Murphy lying on the bed, ready to throw something.

  
"Connor...," Murphy says, staring right at Connor. Connor's heart misses a beat when he notices Murphy's eyes following him as he walks over to the bed.

  
"Ye can see," Connor says, stopping right beside Murphy. Connor feels tears spring to his eyes when Murphy nods. "How long?"

  
"Since I woke up in the hospital late last night," Murphy says. Connor leans into Murphy's hand when he brushes tears from his cheek. "I thought I would never see ye again, and I mean be with ye." Connor smiles and wraps Murphy in a hug as he feels tears spill down his face.

  
"I thought I had lost ye. I love ye so much, Murph," Connor cries.

  
"I know, Con. I love ye too," Murphy says. Connor stays leaning over the ben in Murphy's arms for a while until he yawns and feels sleepy. "Ye haven't slept since I was taken, have ye?"

  
"No. The bed felt too cold and empty without ye," Connor says, standing up but interlacing his fingers with Murphy's fingers. Connor smile when Murphy moves to the edge of the bed and rolls onto his side, pulling Connor onto the bed. Connor instantly lies on his side and pulls Murphy back against him. Connor feels Murphy slip into sleep and is about to himself when he hears the door open. Connor looks up the see Il Duce and Smecker standing in the doorway, smiling. Smecker takes a step to enter the room, but Il Duce stops him.

  
"Let them sleep," Il Duce says before meeting Connor's eyes. "We'll come back later." Connor lays his head down above Murphy's head with his chin resting on Murphy's head as the door closes. Connor smiles as he falls asleep pressed against Murphy.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Murphy was healed enough to leave the hospital, Agent Smeeker set up a flight to Ireland for Il Duce and the MacManus twins. “Don’t forget to keep me updated on how you are doing,” Smeeker says as Il Duce loads up all their bags into the plane and Connor helps Murphy to get out of the car.

  
“I can move on my own, Connor,” Murphy says though he leans heavily onto Connor as they walk to the plane.

  
“Oh, can ye? If ye can move on yer own, then why are ye leaning on me so heavily?” Connor asks as he kisses Murphy’s cheek.

  
“I don’t want ye to ever let me go again. I want to stay with me forever,” Murphy says softly. Connor is surprised by what Murphy had said and stops walking, which makes Murphy stop walking.

  
“Murph, I will never let ye go, never. I love ye, and I promise to protect ye forever. No one will ever hurt ye again,” Connor says, pulling Murphy against him and kissing him with all his heart.

  
“If ye two are done making out, maybe we can go home where it is safe,” Il Duce yells.

  
“We’ll finish this once we get home, right?” Murphy asks.

  
“We’ll never finish this, but we can continue this,” Connor says as they walk to the plane and he helps Murphy onto the plane.

  
“Looks like you’ve got your hands full,” Smecker tells Il Duce as they watch Connor make sure Murphy is comfortable.

  
“I always do, but I have a feeling that Murphy will be too busy trying to convince Connor he is not breakable and that Connor will be too busy making sure Murphy has everything he wants,” Il Duce says, smiling at his twin sons.


End file.
